


After the fall

by Kitpurr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitpurr/pseuds/Kitpurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her world has fallen out from underneath her, but he still won’t let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the fall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece I rushed out before tomorrow's episode. I'll also be updating Spark to tinder soon. Thanks for reading.

The light is blinding, and then the aftershock rushes through her – a tidal wave.  Every atom in her body is jostled and re-arranged by the vibration, every atom in her world.  Nothing can be right again.

Clarke feels like she’s the one that has fallen from space, crashed into the ground with enough force to shatter her into a thousand pieces. 

Her knees buckle.  The noise that escapes her isn’t a sob – she can’t get enough air into her for that.

And then Bellamy is there.

“Clarke, stay with me.” He tilts her head, drags her eyes from the horizon.  “We don’t know who was on the ship or why it launched early.  It might have been a malfunction. It might have been empty.”

He’s crouching in front of her now, at eye level, but he’s far away, talking through water.  It’s done.  She’s lost everything.  Hope’s wreckage is a smoke cloud shooting a mile into the night sky.

He grips her shoulders, shakes. “Clarke, you can’t fall apart on me now.” It’s a harsh, bitten out command. “We need you.  I need you.” Bellamy’s eyes are the same as the last time she was over the Grounder’s yawning pit. Her world has fallen out from underneath her, but he still won’t let her go.

She closes her eyes and forces air into her lungs.  She nods.

He will pull her to safety; she just has to hold on.


End file.
